Fantasía en un solo punto
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Akane tenía sus bajas pasiones pensando en Akari mostrando lo que daría para ella, Tomoko las tenía por Akane e intentando lo que daría cuando estuviese con ella... Y por alguna razón su lujuria las hizo conectar en un solo punto donde la mano y el punto G jugaban su papel importante


Akane estaba sentada viendo la tele con la dokimakura de su hermana menor Akari, el programa que estaban viendo era un dorama pero de pronto Akane sintió que algo se estaba llenando en su estomágo a lo que se dispuso a irse al baño dejando prendido el televisor como la almohada en ese lugar inmóvil presenciando de manera silenciosa los sucesos que se contarán a continuación.

Finalmente la pelirroja mayor terminó de hacer sus necesidades pero el hecho de que hoy no había clases en la universidad como en que estaría en casa sola todo el día debido a que Akari estaba en el club de entrenamiento y de que no estaban sus padres dieron comienzo a que despertara su lado lascivo en el baño, tapó el inodoro cerrando la tapa obviamente y se sentó sobre ella quitándose lentamente sus prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior conjunto negro.

La pelirroja sin dudar decidió realizar su labor y su estimulo personal alzándose el lado izquierdo de su sostén acariciando su seno moviéndolo de manera lenta como provocadora de un lado a otro mientras que los dos dedos insignia de su mano derecha realizaban su trabajo estimulando moviendo de abajo a arriba sobre la zona g de la braga que por cierto era una pantsu negra y apretada.

Los gemidos y pequeños no se hacían esperar y aparte la lujuria como la pasión expresada en una sonrisa dibujada de satisfacción en su semblante

Nota: Los paréntesis (…) Son sinónimos de que están en medio de gimoteos y jadeos

-Akari… Onee-chan te va a mostrar a ti misma masturbándose… ¡Muéstrame toda tu verga!- Se rió de manera coqueta sin dejar de estimularse- Cuando estés lista, ¡Demostrémonos masturbándonos!

Puso su mano cubriendo su entrepierna para luego moverla lentamente en círculos mientras su respiración y el sudor la hacían sofocar

-Me estoy sintiendo muy caliente aquí...- Ahora movía la mano de abajo-arriba como a los lados- ¿Puedes ver Akari? ¡Mis jugos lascivos hacen que mis bragas estén pegajosas!- Usó el pulgar y el índice para estimular los alrededores de su vagina remarcando su clítoris como su entrada de concha pero usó su dedo índice para acariciarse la línea de apertura de abajo y arriba.

-¡Mis pezones… también están… duros!- La pelirroja no dejaba de lado su seno izquierdo, eran de tamaño promedio como los de su edad pero suaves y calientes al tacto, luego se peliizcaba el pezón el cual se notaba que estaba erguido al sentir el placer de instante.

-¡No puedo evitar imaginar cosas cuando veo tu verga bien parada y bien jugosa!... Me pregunto qué bien se sentiría si tuviera que tirarme esa polla dura que tienes.- Comenzó a sacudirse de manera muy lenta como cuidadosa como si quisiese montarse y cabalgarse sobre el miembro imaginario de su hermana menor.

-Ah sí… Akari… Si me la metieras toda en el coño, ¡Me harías correr tan rápido!- Paró de golpe para permitirse apartarse sus bragas ya que sentía unas ganas de expulsar más de ella por ese hormigueo sentándose sobre el inodoro mostrando su mojado sexo y la línea rosa queriendo y pidiendo a gritos ser abierta

-Mira mis manchas sucias, mi amor- Usó sus dedos para abrir ese trayecto de piel, su flor estaba abierta en todo su esplendor - ¿Ves esto mi hermanita? ¿Acaso está muy bien mojado mi coño?- Usaba un dedo para sostener la entrada mientras insertó dos dedos de su mano derecha dentro de ella haciendo que sus carnes sonaran a ser invadidas.

-¿Puedes escuchar los sonidos pervertidos que hago?- Siguió con sus labores mientras ignoraba algo…

EN LA SALA

Tomoko que había venido de visita a Akane y quizás en como confesarse a ella estaba pasando de manera silenciosa buscando algún indicio de su mejor amiga y más grande amor, confundió a la dokimakura con la Akari real mientras iba a la cocina ya que posiblemente la pelirroja estaría haciendo las compras o se quedó en la universidad.

De pronto había oído unos gemidos en el baño el cual estaba completamente cerrado y con seguro, asomaba un poco más su oído sintiendo como una mujer respiraba de manera agitada y estaba repitiendo palabras obscenas hasta un olor a mujer emanaba del lugar.

EN EL BAÑO

Akane se sumergía en el placer y en la lujuria mientras sus dedos seguían empujando sus mojadas carnes mientras movía su seno como si fuera una especie de pequeño malvadisco duro y blando de piel, los fluidos se corrían como una cascada que mojaba tanto la parte inicial de la tapa como la demás parte que caían a borbotones mojando el suelo

-¡Tienes que mirar de cerca!- Exclamó la oneechan - ¡Mira más el coño mojado de Onee-chan!…- Seguía con su tarea de estímulo mientras en su mente pensaba que Akari la estaba haciéndola sentir esa sensación mientras se movía como si una espada o un puñal pequeño le daban una entrada a sus carnes.

-Cuando me miras… Cuando me miras los pechos… Siento como mi coño… Me hace sentir un hormigueo… Que me hace calentar por ti… ¡Dios, se siente tan rico!

Afuera en la sala la pelirrosa mayor estaba sin habla, ya que la voz que escuchaba en el baño era bastante conocida como si en el pasado o en ocasiones la hubiese escuchado en muchos lugares

-¿No está la voz de Akane-san?

La pelirroja ahora se sentía cabalgar sobre el lugar donde estaba sentada mientras se apretaba y se movía su seno izquierdo, sentía como si le dieran una buena cogida hasta saciarse

-Cuando me toco las tetas… Cuando me mojo por ti…- Seguía perforando con fuerza sus dedos mientras sentía que el clímax la estaría matando- Akari… Tu mirada me está destruyendo… ¡Mierda, no puedo contenerme!... Me voy a correr de mis dedos

Una vez más subió los motores con un tercer dedo empujando más sus dedos contra el sexo mientras pequeñas gotas caían sobre el suelo impregnado de cristal el tapete que decoraba el suelo hasta que en menos de nada

-Me vengo, me vengo…

Un poderoso despliegue de líquido de cristal ante cada respiración de Akane hasta que ésta quedó liberada pero para su desgracia no se sentía muy plena de aquello, la tensión por su hermanita hasta que de pronto vio lo que parecía ser algo erguido y grueso de color rojo a lo que se le prendió el dedo.

-No estoy satisfecha solo con mis dedos, me pregunto sí debería usar eso… ¿O no?

Tomoko mientras tanto estaba contra la pared ya que no quería molestar a su amiga pero le mataba de curiosidad aquella voz y gemidos como llantos de su amor nunca correspondido por lo cual hasta permanecía a su lado cuando se trataba de intimidades.

De nuevo, yendo con Akane…

La pelirroja mayor sostenía su dildo de color rojo, era de latex pero de un tamaño como material algo duros, medía 40 cm a lo que Akane daría mejor uso a su pequeño con tal de llenar o alimentar su fantasía. De nuevo estaba sentada sobre el inodoro mientras reía de manera coqueta.

-Akari, me imagino que tienes una jugosa verga , así que mira como me la voy a meter– Sonrió mientras en su mente se hacía la idea mental de una Akari que la profanara toda, con los agujeros abiertos pero reservados a la próxima, por el tamaño del elemento era imposible que se lo introdujera pero cuando se trataba de su fantasía pues siempre lo lograba y en verdad estaba feliz de que su hermanita le hiciera esas cosas hasta que se cansara.

Aunque seguía a menudo y no tanto su delirio por su sangre de su sangre, la pelirroja usó ambas manos para meterse el elemento de plástico de ella como lo que quería, una verga larga y dura para metérsela entera y sin dejarla salir, a las afueras Tomoko estaba con las manos sobre su cabeza y sus orbes carmines estaban encogidos como si fuera una película de terror.

-¡Dios! Si se iba a masturbar, debía hacerlo en su habitación- Susurraba ella mientras estaba con cara de Shinji Ikari asustado y en shock, sin saber que hacer con su vida- ¡De ninguna manera! ¿ ella va a insertar algo tan grande?

Akane ya finalmente tenía el poderoso elemento en sus carnes, ella tenía a su hermana dentro de ella de la manera más dura y ruda posible y en menos de nada se dejó mover al son de su cuerpo tocándose su pecho mientras se taladraba su ser una y otra vez

-¡Mierda la tengo adentro!... ¡Es asombroso!... ¡Me está rozando los puntos más profundos!...-Siguió su dura labor mientras imaginaba a que Akari estaba desnuda ante ella tomando su esencia empujando su poderoso miembro de carne mientras la mayor sonreía como si eso hubiera sido el mejor sueño que tuvo en la vida y los chapoteos no se hacían esperar

-¿Puedes ver Akari? ¡El coño de onee-chan está tan estirado!... ¡Estoy tan caliente ahora mismo!

Tomoko estaba de piedra viendo el punto rosa como exquisito de su amiga, abierta y expulsando ese elixir transparente y ese dildo, como hubiera querido ser ese dildo o quizás echarle la mano, ignoraba la razón del porqué de la acción de Akane, de hecho solo estaba aquí por que Akane era la dueña de esa voz y de esos sonidos que por cierto también despertaban cierto lado malicioso en ella.

De pronto la pelirrosa mayor sintió como una fuerza controlaba su brazo izquierdo el cual se trasladó a su entrepierna la cual fue alzada la falda por la otra mano, en menos de nada comenzó a frotarse su sexo mientras estaba en silencio pero al cabo de un rato obviamente el sonrojo como la intensidad del momento romperían el hielo con ella.

Akane mientras tanto estaba abrazando las llamas del inframundo y estando a aventurarse en las nuevas prisiones con tal de saciar su sexo y sus ilusiones mientras su mirada era de una total y llena necesidad, necesidad de su pequeño amor no correspondido mientras ahora sus pies desnudos estaban encima de la tapa del inodoro, era como si de esa manera actuara como un animal salvaje que solo pensaba en cogerse a alguien.

-¡Apuesto a que se siente genial!...- Se llevó una mano hacia su ardiente mejilla mientras de pronto la invadía una sonrisa algo torcida y mostrando sus dientes como si hubiera viajado por el paraíso- ¡No que va! ¡Esto se siente mejor de lo habitual!

De nuevo el panorama como el comienzo de la historia, nuevamente los fluidos caían sobre el suelo mientras Akane movía enloquecidamente su seno derecho, el cual era como su acelerado y latente corazón y sus gemidos eran más fuertes y para colmo ignoraba que Tomoko sincronizaba con ella.

-¡Realmente se siente como si estuvieras dentro de mí!... ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes ver el lugar lascivo de Onee-chan? ¡Se siente tan rico!

Aumentó la intensidad y en ese chapoteo de plástico contra carne poco a poco lograría expulsar el elixir que recién intentando secarse del primer orgasmo de la pelirroja, sus pies se clavaron sobre la tapa del inodoro, sus dientes apretaban mucho y un hilo de saliva permanecía desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el mentón.

-¡Akari!... ¡Me estás cogiendo tan profundamente y tan rico!... ¡Que no puedo detenerme!...

Se pellizcó el pezón, seguía jugando con el dildo y apretaba los dientes mientras que el líquido hacía su trabajo de ser emanado y salido a la luz mientras Tomoko siendo testigo de aquello aunque no lo vio se llevó el pensamiento de su Akane desnuda haciendo cosas prohibidas mientras que su mano ya estaba dentro de sus interiores, se tiró de rodillas de insofacto para estimularse y caer en su fantasía.

"Akane-san es tan lasciva y ardiente… ¿Realmente se siente tan bien cómo lo dicen?", pensó.

Yendo de vuelta con Akane la joven ahora se paró y ahora se inclinó con el trasero al aire intentando abrir un glúteo con tal de meter el elemento rojo dentro del trasero, si no complacía adelante, lo haría por atrás.

-Bien Akari, no he tenido suficiente... Tú también puedes seguir, ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja en menos de nada se introdujo el elemento dentro de su culo haciendo que se abriera la boca dejando salir su hilo de saliva mientras sonreía ante el gran estímulo que se iba a hacer, se tuvo una mano sobre la pared mientras ejecutaba el movimiento en su recto

-¡Vamos Akari!... Empuja tu verga más profundo dentro de mí… ¡Dame, dame, dame por todo el culo!- Aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza haciendo que se quedara totalmente desnuda, menos mal que para preveer ese evento (Que sólo se cumplía en su mente) se echaba muchas cremas para relajar desde su recto hasta su esfínter

-¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!... ¡Haz que onee-chan se corra aún más!... Dame más fuerte con tu verga… Dame tu verga, Akari, dame tu verga mi amor

Una vez más Tomoko se acariciaba el pecho izquierdo mientras se frotaba su sexo sin saber que ambas con sus voces, movimientos, sudor y latido se estaban sincronizando hasta llegar al extasis entre ambas.

-¡Oh Dios, se siente tan rico tu verga!... ¡Me palpita el coño!... ¡Estoy, me voy a correr de nuevo!...

Aumentó la poca intensidad que le quedaba

\- Me voy a correr justo en frente de ti… ¡Me estoy corriendo! ¡Me voy a correr!

Un rato más hasta que expulsó el juguete de un solo disparo y de nueva cuenta un líquido blanco emergió de su ya abierta e irritada vagina cayendo sobre el suelo. Finalmente Akane decidió descansarse mientras quería ducharse y relajarse no sin antes llevarse la sorpresa del charco que hizo en el baño.

-Ups… Increíble me he corrido mucho

Mientras tanto Tomoko estaba con las manos sobre el rostro al ver que se había venido mojando el suelo por lo que decidió usar un trapo y la aspiradora para asear el lugar mientras Akane ignoraba la presencia de su amiga en su ducha.

Finalmente ambas se encontraron de manera fingida sobre todo por Tomoko que decía que venía a visitarla y aprovechó para limpiar un poco la casa mientras Akane argumentó que estaba dormida y se levantó con ganas de bañarse mientras estaba a la espera de su hermanita.

Menos mal que ninguna supo de las pasiones bajas de la otra ni siquiera de las fantasías pero de alguna lograban sincronizarse entre sí en medio de la pasión y la lujuria, por ahora volverían a la vida normal como si nada con su relación de amigas y con el vivir día al lidiar con su fantasía oculta en sus mentes.


End file.
